Uncle Harry
Uncle" Harry is a main antagonist in the 1983 Alvin and the Chipmunks TV series. He Played Flippy In The Adventures of Dale Neutron Chipmunk Genius He Played Jedite In Sailor Brittany He Played Denzel Crocker In The Fairly OddParents (1701Movies Style) He Played Maxie In Pokemon Advanced Generation (400Movies Animal Style) He Played Dr.Namb In Pokemon (Chris1703 Style) He Played Scrooge Duck's Rival In Ducktales Spoof chris1702 He Played Rat Capone in Theodore n Simon He Played Butch In Pokemon (170Movies Style) He Played Jame In Pokemon (1985Movies Animal Style) He Played Spectre In Dinosaur King He Played alp In Baloo & Yogi Rescue Rangers He Played Adult Phillips In Child Story 3 He Played Giovanni in Pokemon (1952Movies Style) He Played Wisem In Sailor Becky He Played Executive In Ego Trip (1951Movies Style) He Played In Theodoreladdin He Played Guard In Alvinladdin 143Movies He Played The Main Villian In Daleladdin 3 (Chris1704 Style) He Played Crane Game Joe's (Youma) In Sailor Serena (1701Movies Style) He Played Erik Hellstrom In Alvin's Returns He Played Mr. Talbot In Ash Ketchum and The Pokemon Trainers Meet the Wolfman He Played Sweet William In Tori's American Tails He Played Sa'Luk In Daleladdin 3:Dale and the King of Rodents He Played Scrabby Rex In Alvin Doo (2002) Portrayals: * In Danny and the Cats (1983) he is played by Cat R. Waul. * In Max and the Children (1983) he is played by Dr. Z. * In Basil and the Mice (1983) he is played by Ratigan. * In Tom Sawyer and the Cats (1983) he is played by Fat Cat. * In Hubie and the Penguins (1983) he is played by Drake. * In Ash Ketchum and The Pokemon Trainers (1983) he is played by James. * In Chip and the Chipmunks (1983) he is played by Rat Capone. * In Scooby and The Dogs (1983) he is Played By Carface. * In Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) (Chris1702 Style) he is played by Jenner. * In Artemis and the Cats (1983) he is played by Oil Can Harry. * In Timon and The Mammals (1983) he is played by Himself. * In Ron and the Boys (1983) he is played by Dr. Drakken. * In Rai and the Boys (1983) he is played by Captain Hook. * In Baloo and the Bears (1983) he is played by Joe. * In Peter Pan and the Creatures (1983) he is played by Clayton. * In Jerry and the Rodents (1983) he is played by Chief McBrusque. * In Fievel and the Mice (1983) he is played by Mr. Grasping. * In Dan Kuso and the Anime Boys (1983) he is played by Giovanni. * In Jimmy and the Boys (1983) he is played by Malachite. * In Hairball and the Felines (1983) he is played by Red. * In Melvin and the Children (1983) he is played by Nephrite (Sailor Moon) * In Ichigo and the He was Played by Sosuke Aizen * In Rover and the Dogs Chief Gallery: Uncle Harry.png Uncle Harry.jpg Uncle harry in theodoreladdin.jpg Sid philips player in child story series.jpg Sailor brittany season 1 villians.jpg Uncle Harry in A Little Worm in the Big Apple.png Uncle Harry-0.jpg Uncle Harry-1.jpg Uncle Harry in Uncle Harry.png Uncle Harry in Lights, Camera, Alvin.png Uncle Harry in Santa Harry.png Category:Rodents Category:Evil Characters Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Characters Category:Villains Category:Greedy Characters Category:Villains Turned To The Good Side Category:Happy Characters Category:Uncles